The Deal
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: *Jen never thought much of what her future would entail, being the MermaidPrincess of the Seven Sea's and Daughter of the Great Ocean Warrior Max Tennyson, she thought she had it all. But now she was gonna Forsake it all, just to be with someone she barely knew, who lived on land and was a Alien.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Banquo'sGhost for her AWESOME Art on Tumblr and for her current little Story "Crossing the bar." **

**And to Whom _Jennifer 'Jen' Tennyson_ belongs to properly. Vanessa is MY property and Rook is MAN Of Action's.**

**Going away for Weekend and didn't feel right, without giving her a little Fairy Tale Parody One-Shot for her to enjoy.**

**Hope you like It Banquo ^_^**

* * *

"Do you know what I want?" Jen asked, feeling awe and fear at the sight of the Dark Spectre Queen of the Sea, An ancient, frightening and powerful Witch, who dwelt in her White Crystal Lighthouse at the base of a Volcano. The Witch was lovely, her long black hair floating around her in a halo, her eyes a shimmering amethyst, skin like a rose and dressed in a red gown.

She appeared human, except for her webbed Sea-Gull feet she had at the end of her legs, which peeked out from under her red dress as she sat on a throne carved from Black marble, surrounded by the various creatures she called Her "_Pets_."

"Hmm, what can a Mermaid Princess want from a Witch?" Vanessa purred, strolling over to Jen as she absently petted a Shark on it's head.

"You want to be like the Humans to have the Prince you saved to fall in love with you." She says with a sigh, giving Jen a exasperated look of affection. "It's a foolish idea. But have it your own way, beautiful princess."

She snaps her fingers, Cabinets, shell-shelf's and various nooks and cranny's open as potion vials fly out and pour their contents into a cauldron, under which a large blue fire booms to life.

Jen stares at the flame in wonder, her hand gripping her Emerald-Bracelet in some unease.

"You are fortunate, Princess." Grumbled a Piscciss Volann with a jagged scar over his eye. "If you hadn't come here in the next three days, Her highness wouldn't be able to help you for a full year."

Vanessa prepares her potion, a large Black octopus crawls out of nowhere to stir the potion as Vanessa pulls out some pearls from a jar, kisses them, then drops them into the cauldron. Resulting in a jet beam of fire shooting out briefly, before the potion glowed red, Vanessa then pulls out a knife slicing her wrist and letting her green blood fall into the mixture.

AS the drops of blood hit the surface of the drink, the potion became as clear as water, The Dark Spectre Queen of the Sea puled her hand back the wound on her wrist healing instantly.

"The potion I have prepared will, when drunk, will turn your lovely tail into those Clumsy Supports that Men call '_Legs_'." Vanessa said, gazing over her shoulder at Jen, stirring the potion as the water steam and bubbled before settling. "But you still won't be a human, only if The Revonnahgander loves you with **ALL** his heart and marries you, will you become a permanent Human."

Vanessa swam away from the Cauldron, as the Black Octopus stirred it with a ladle, to float in front of Jen, The Witch resting her hands behind her head in a relaxed pose.

"No dancer will be more graceful then you." Vanessa's expression darkened. "But with every step you'll feel _Pain_, like sharp knives stabbing into your feet. But if you can bear this, I'll help you make your dream come true."

"I want it..." Jen speaks softly, clutching her bracelet tightly. "No matter the pain...I must be with him..."

"**DON'T BE HASTY!**" Shouted the Witch, interrupting Jen who jumps at the boom of her voice. "That's not All."

Vanessa gently runs her finger's through Jen's short, brown hair, before floating away to pick up a crystal goblet and turns to Jen with it in hand.

"Once you step foot on Land, there is **NO **going back, after bearing his child you will have a soul." She sways gently, seeming to rift in her mind to some distant memory. "Never again will you be a mermaid, never to plunge beneath the water's back to your parent's Castle, To your Mother, Father, Grandmother or Grandfather."

She then gave Jen a wry smile.

"If the Prince does NOT love you, My Dear. But instead he marries another Girl" Vanessa says, tilting her chin up with a single finger. "You will not live to see another Day," The words were said softly, but her tone darkened. "You will DIE!"

**_"DIE DO YOU HEAR!? DIE!"_**The Black Octopus cried out in a high and twisted voice.

"I understand.." Thou her mermaid heart was beating rapidly.

"I hope you do." Vanessa remarked. "It's hard for one SO YOUNG to understand what it means to die."

Jen nodded her head, looking down as she took a deep breath, before looking up to stare defiantly in the Sorceress's face.

"When a Mer-person dies, they become nothing more then a drop of foam..." Jen's eyes dim at mentioning this sad fact. "To forever be driven about by the waves of the Ocean."

"Hmmph." Vanessa chuckled in amusement. "She seems to understand, Boys. Should I give her what she wants?"

"_Give her legs! Break her heart!"_ The Various creatures cried out in sadistic glee.

Vanessa just rolled her eyes at their excitement, Goblet still in hand she scoops up the clear potion into it and turns to hand it to Jen, but as Jen reaches out to take the goblet, The Sorceress pulls it back.

"OH! One more thing, we haven't discussed the matter of payment." Vanessa coyly remarked, trailing her finger across the rim of the crystal goblet.

"What do you want?" Jen looked frantic. "I'll give you _Everything_ I have for the drink!"

Holds out arm to show the golden band with the Hourglass shaped emerald on it.

"This Bracelet?" Jen asked.

"Ha!" Vanessa peered at the Gem, only to laugh, before handing the goblet to her Pices servant as she swims over to a cabinet.

"I appreciate the offer, Angel-fish. The ONE thing of Value, a Emerald that can calm storms, and I've already have one like it." Vanessa spoke over her shoulder, while reaching in and pulling out a necklace, before swimming back over to Jen and holding out for her to see. "I don't even use it, since I already can calm storms on my own."

Jen peered at it in shock, it was her Cousin Gwen's necklace! She couldn't believe her eyes, her Cousin vanished **SIX** years ago and no one had seen her since. Her parents refused to speak about her or what had happened to her...but Jen ALWAYS wondered about it. Now, she may have finally found out the truth. Her eyes fixated on the swaying emerald, she slowly reached out to touch it in disbelief.

"This Emerald..."

Jen gasped as Vanessa pulled the necklace away, before throwing it over to the Black octopus, who caught it and threw it back into the Cabinet.

"The _WORST_ trade I** EVER** Made." Vanessa says in a regretful tone. "I WON'T make the same mistake again."

"Then, what do you want?" Jen asks, thou her mind wanders back to the necklace in the cabinet.

A slow smile formed over Vanessa's features, before reaches out to trail a finger up and down the front of Jen's neck.

"THAT which is _Most_ precious to you, Your Voice."

Jen's face paled, as she quickly clutched her throat in alarm.

"But...Oh." A sigh of disappointment bubbled out of her mouth. "How will I Tell Prince Rook how I feel or make him love me?"

Vanessa takes the Goblet from her Servant and parades around Jen holding the goblet high, the entire object begins shining and glistening like a star in the sky.

"You'll have Two legs to dance upon, when you move it'll be like your swimming on land." Coyly holding the goblet in front of her face, blocking it from view as she holds it out to Jen.

"And your Beauty, Your Eyes. Eyes that can Enchant a heart even if it's a hundred times harder then stone." She places the goblet in Jen's hand, and jerks her head at her to prompt her forward.

"Sing! I've taught you my song." The Goblet casts a stunning spectrum of lights onto Jen's face, giving her a angelic appearance. "You can sing more beautifully then ANYONE in the Sea, but it's what I want for my drink. So sing this one last song. Once you finish it, you'll become mute."

She let's go of the Goblet and slowly steps away from The mermaid, letting the shadows of the cave engulf her from sight.

"_But everyone who see's you, will think your the most Beautiful woman in the World_."

Jen was soon alone in the room, everyone seemed to Vanish, but she knew what she had to do...and as she stared into the Goblet, the image of Rook smiling at her filled her mind. And that made up her mind for herself and for the rest of her life.

**~Everything is so dark~**

**And I know there's something wrong**

**But I can't turn the light on**

**In that split second change**

**When you knew we couldn't hold on**

**I realized I lived to love you**

**Save yourself**

**Don't look back**

**Tearing us apart until it's all gone**

**The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves**

**But I remember**

**I won't give up on you**

**I can feel you in my heart, just show me the way**

**I don't belong here**

**Alone**

**I can still see your face**

**Where it's burned into my mind**

**I die every time**

**I close my eyes, you're always there**

**Save yourself**

**Don't look back**

**Tearing us apart until it's all gone**

**The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves**

**But I'm the one who's drowning**

**Without your love**

**~I am lost and I can never go back home~**

And with that final Note, Jen lifted the goblet and downed the entire potion, the pain shot through her body like fire.

She doubled over in agony, clutching her stomach in pain, trying to cry out, but no longer possessing her own voice. The Little Mermaid soon succumbed to the darkness that consumed her as she was lifted out of the Dark Spectre Queen's abode and onto the above world.

* * *

**READ AND COMMENT PLZ**


	2. Chapter 2- Storm at Sea

**_Story is a joint work. Betaed by Banquo'sGhost, who's character Jen is used for the title Character of The Little Mermaid._**

**_No Copyright. The Ben 10 Universe belongs to man of action._**

**_Only used for entertainment._**

* * *

_Jen fell into the darkness of slumber for the pain from drinking the potion was like fire, splitting her in half in order to form her legs. She recalled the event's that led up to her falling in love with a Alien Prince._

It had been almost a year and a half ago, when Jen and her Sisters, Ester, Julie, Eunice and Elena had been playing in the Courtyard. The Five Mermaids were playing volleyball, with a spiral nautilus shell, the girls laughing and giggling, throwing it to and fro. But Poor Jen reaching, missing, gasping and pouting.

"It's not Fair! You're All so much better then me!" Jen whined, crossing her arms and flicking her tail-fin in agitation.

The Little mermaid was wearing a seaweed one strap top, hair pulled back by a barnacle, a necklace of 9 black pearls, Twenty-Four gold coins and a Golden bracelet on her right wrist, the bracelet set with a large emerald carved in the shape of a hourglass. Her sister were dressed in their own lovely outfit's, hair's set with various precious jewels, pearls and wearing fashionable tops, a sign of their high status and idividuality.

Elena the Oldest was a lovely mermaid with tanned skin, black hair, eyes like olives and wearing a black top made from silk salvaged from shipwreck's. She had her hair done with a black dry wood brooch and had a long blue cape floating behind her as her matching tail swished back and forth.

"Aww. Don't be so down hearted, Little Jen." Soothed the Elder Mermaid. "It's just that we've all had more practice, that's all."

Jen frowned in petulant pouting, as she ducked her head sulking at the annoying reminder.

"You're all _OLDER_then me, you mean..."

Jen's remarked earned chuckles and laughter from the Girls, all this viewed by Their Parents and Grandparents who watched from an overhead balcony.

The Adults chuckled and headed back inside, as Grandpa Max waved to Julie, who waved back recognizing that the Grown Ups were heading back inside.

Meanwhile, Ester, the second oldest Sister, covered her mouth in amusement at her sister's behavior.

"There she goes, wishing her life away." Ester was slightly different then the eldest sister, her skin was a light violet hue, with dark purple fang like marking's on her cheeks with her lips a deep pink hue. Her eyebrow's resembled driftwood on the beach, with a purple tiara placed above it with a star like diamond on the tip of it. Her top was the same purple as her tiara, but with a water-proof white fur hemline.

Her hair flowed long and down to her waist, a deep reddish-pink color, the one trait ALL the sister's except Jen had being long hair.

"She'll be trading her rosy cheeks to the Dark Spectre Sea Witch for wrinkles next." Joked Eunice as her Sister Julie swam up net to her with various Fish and sea critter's swimming around the Sisters.

Eunice had a red flower set on both side of her head, with her long, long blonde hair tied into a large ponytail, with white pearls set into them all the way to the end. Her top was a simple one, but a vibrant white and pink tie-dye like color.

Julie was the oppossite of Eunice, her eyes were a dark brown, elegant eyebrows, long, glossy, raven black hair that flowed loosely around her body. Her torso covered in a sheen pink top, a hell with dark black and bright green etching's was pinned to the side of her head.

"It's not funny!" Argued Jen. "I still have to swim to school, while you're allowed to go and visit the world above the waves!"

Jen sighed the last part, looking up toward the surface, where the sun shone down refracted by the water in a dazzling display of light.

"Oh, Don't be so downhearted, Jen. It'll be your turn soon" Elena soothed to her Little Sister. "Your fifteenth birthday isn't _Too_far away now."

"Anyway, Sis, I told you I went _Last year_." Julie said with a sigh, nudging aside a playful catfish that nuzzled her face affectionately. "And your not missing much."

"Speak for yourself," Ester replied. "There's NOTHING like seeing the sun for the first time, a blazing golden yellow with it's _Wonderful_Heat!"

Ester stretched out in remembrance of the feeling of the rays falling down upon here.

"I've been partial to the Aurora." Elena said, making Jen turn her head to her Older Sister. Always eager to hear them talk about the land above the waves and their experiences.

"Aurora?" Asked Jen.

"Mmmmmm.." Elena sighed pleased. "It's usually found in the sky far, far to the North. First Blue, Then Yellow, Then Purple, Then Pink, Endless flowing color's you've seen but NEVER seen in such a combination."

Jen closed her eyes, hand clutched around her wrist as she pictured what her sister was telling her about in detail. She could just see it in her mind's eyes, but was brought out of it by Eunice, pulling on her wrist playfully.

"Come on, another game then?" Eunice asked.

Jen smiled placating as she pulled her wrist free of her Sisters grasp.

"No, Thanks, I wanted to tend to my Garden anyway." Jen replied, before swimming out of the courtyard and to her little private sanctuary.

Jen swam through the forest of seaweed and Coral to her little sanctioned off Garden, her thoughts were on her Sister's and their disparaging of her longing for the Shores of man.

"My Sisters _Mean_ well, but they DON'T understand!" Jen softly vented out loud, for she wasn't speaking _Just_to herself, but to a Statue that sat in the center of her garden of red sea-flowers.

The Statue was of a young Cat-like Alien boy, who by his outfit and trappings was a prince. The statue was found in a sunken ship and was given to Jen as a gift from her Grandfather a few years back.

"ALL I EVER dream of is seeing YOUR world for myself! Where the tree's are **Emerald Green!**! And the Sky-Fish on their branches, sign as sweetly as a Whale lulling her babies to sleep."

Jen leaned her head onto her arm as her webbed hand reached out to touch the stone surface of the leg on the Statue in a dreamy fashion.

"And where princes like _You_ walk around on these funny '**LEG**' things of yours." Jen giggled, but gasped in alarm as a piece of the statue broke off in her hand. Jen held the piece up to her face and looked downcast as she leaned against the statue and sighed morosely.

"Meanwhile, I must wait..." Jen sighs loudly. "And wait...And wait..."

**And I did, little did I know that my fifteenth birthday would mark my journey into a world I NEVER would expect.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the Day had come at last. Jen had FINALLY turned fifteen and was currently in her grandmother Verdona's bedroom getting ready to go up to the surface.

Everyone had celebrated of course, her Sister told her what to look for or to expect, her Father had warned her to watch out for ships, her mother warned her to watch out for men and her Grandfather had warned her to come back in a day.

Jen sat with her tail across her Grandmother's as she munched on her birthday cake, the cake itself was three layered with her favorite type of Icing.

**GREEN SMOOTHIE GRASSHOPPER!**

Fifteen little Jelly-fish hovered over the cake, taking the place of candles to brighten up and represent her fifteen years that had finally arrived.

"Well, Dear!" Grandma Verdona congratulated with a bright smile. "How does it feel to be fifteen at last?"

Which she emphasized on by clipping an oyster onto Jen's tail fin.

"OWW!" Jen yelped, shaking her tail as she balanced herself on one hand in surprise. While holding onto a slice of cake on the other. "It Hurts!"

Verdona chuckled in sympathy, as she held up another oyster and pried its mouth open, for among the Higher Society of Mer-folks Oysters were a sign of ranking, the Highest of the High, Dowager Queen Verdona wore FIFTY Oyster's on her tail and flukes. While the lesser ranks like the noblewoman wore twelve or eight.

Jen was allowed to wear TWENTY, thou she wished she didn't have to right now.

Verdona was a **Gorgeous** merwoman, even at her age of 2,310 years old, with her long flowing white hair, which once was a bright purple that practically glowed with its shimmering colors, before whitening and being tied up into a large bun at the moment. Her tail was the same color as her hair once was deep purple, with flowing light pink flukes and fishing lines with jewels attached were wrapped around her tail in decoration. Her upper torso covered in a midnight blue hooded shirt, a large mother pearl as a broach.

"I AM sorry, Jenny. But Growing up HAS to hurt _Sometimes_ or we'd _Never_ learn _Anything_." Verdona wisely stated to her Granddaughter.

"I know, Grandma..." Jen sighed, grudgingly agreeing with her Elder. "I'm just happy to see for myself, all the wonders you and my Sisters have..OOH!" Jen jumps as another Oyster was clamped on.

"Told me about.." Jen finished with a wry grin, despite the pain she was ecstatic that the day had finally come.

"Now, you be careful up there, Darling." Verdona chided her Grand-daughter gently, cupping her chin with her hand. "The world of Men isn't **ALL** _Sweetness_ and _Light_, you know."

"But why can I only stay for a Day?" Jen asks with a pout. "I wait fifteen years and I can only be up there for a day and have to come back for a MONTH!?"

Verdona chuckled good-nature at her Granddaughters incredulous exclamation.

"A LOT can happen in just _One Day_, My Dear." She sighs wistfully and strokes the side of Jen's face in reminiscence.

"I know...it's just, I've waited _Soooo Loooong_..." Jen dragged out the last two words, earning a amused chuckle from her Grandmama.

"I know. When I was your age, I felt the same way, but if you want to live to be nearly Three-Thousand years old..." Verdona gestures at herself for example. "...like your Grandfather and me, you must move a little more _Slowly_. The world Of Men..."

Verdona points upward at the surface in question.

"Can be a **Dark** and **Dangerous** place."

"Oh, I know about the world of Men, Grandma and their _Hooks_."

"_Hooks_ aren't the **Half** of it, My Pearl." Verdona sighs as she leans back against the shell-chair. "But I suppose you'll have to find out for yourself, I know _I_ did."

Jen looked sullen, grasping her wrist with the Emerald upon it nervously.

"I just wish Gwen was here to come with me..."

Verdona's eyes turned misty and cloudy, as a long forgotten memory came back to her at the mention of her OTHER Granddaughter. Daughter of her Son Frank, King of the Northern Sea and Prodigy. She had such smart's, skills and talent with magic...but Six years after the Two Girls found the ONLY two emeralds in the world that could calm Storms...she vanished.

"Your Cousin would go with you if she could, Darling." Verdona soothed, patting her Granddaughter on the shoulder. "Especially since you shared the same birthday."

"Mmmhmm." Jen grew quiet, rubbing the glowing emerald on her bracelet in contemplation, it only glowed if it's powers were being used. Most likely Vanessa the Sea Witch had conjured a storm above and now Jen's Emerald was calming it.

Jen and Gwen had bickered when younger, but the two had the same interest in the upper wrold and EXTREMELY close, like Sisters, even more than Jen was with Her sister's.

Verdona gave Jen a thoughtful look, examining her face with a experienced gaze.

"You have her eyes you know..." Verdona mentioned. Jen looked up at her Grandmother.

"Why won't you tell me what happened to her?" Jen asked Verdona.

Verdona just gave Jen a sad, regretful look.

"Hey, I heard there was a birthday-mermaid in here, or was I wrong?"

Jen cheered up at seeing her good friend Tak, the Sea-Turtle swimming up to her with his long arms, legs and shell situated firmly on his back.

"Tak!" Jen cheered, swimming away from her Granny to sweep Tak into a tight hug.

Tak was a mer-creature like Jen, only he was part turtle, his eyes black the rare pearl, his patch of black hair flopped to the side of his head, and his skin was green as foam.

He was also Jen's best friend, the two had been close since BEFORE Tak had received his Shell.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Jen!" Tak blushed, rubbing the back of his head as Jen smiled and twirled around to show off her apparel.

"Don't I?" Jen preened, a hand placed on the back of her head and the other on her hip in a joking show off fashion. Before giggling and swimming around Tak in a excited tizzy, the sadness of the moment gone.

"Oh, I KNOW it will be a awesome journey if YOU'RE with me Tak." Jen cheered.

"Yeah. Fortunately for us I got my Shell Two Months ago. Or else I wouldn't be allowed to go with you." Tak remarked, placing his fist onto his hip to puff out his chest as he turned and showed off his sun-patterned Shell.

"It IS lovely, Tak." Verdona complimented. "And as for you, Dear."

Verdona gestured out as two seahorses brought over a wreath of multicolored flowers to The Dowager. Who took them and gestured to Jen to come nearer to her and sit.

"Remember to take your Time after all, we Mermaids live for _Three-Thousand years_." Verdona then placed the wreath atop of Jen's head.

"There, NOW you're a _Real_ Sea princess."

"At last!" Jen beamed happily. "Now I'll be able to see a sunset with my OWN eyes from _Above_ the Waves!"

*****************************************************************************************

From the Large balcony adjacent to the Throne Room, the Royal family waved to Jen and Tak as they swam upward to the surface.

"Have fun, Little Sis!" Ester called out.

"Bring us back a...Shoe!" Eunice joked, causing various giggles to erupt from the sisters and parents.

Jen didn't mind the joking, finally she and Tak burst through the surface, for the first time Jen breathed in the Air of World!

"Oh!" Jen gasped in amazement. "It's all more beautiful then I'd imagined!"

"Look!" Tak pointed to a large vessel floating on the water, not to far from the duo.

Squealing for joy, Jen leaped through the air and started swimming toward the object.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cried out Tak, diving under water to chase after his best friend.

The sun was setting into the ocean, when Jen and Tak reached the ship. She knew it for what it was for since her childhood, she had seen shadows of the Ships, sailing over her Ocean home and Palace.

And now here was just such a ship, peopled by living, breathing, Mortals.

The Ship was intriguing sight, on its large sail was a golden sun, like the one setting into the Ocean.

The mortals on the deck were all violet skinned beings, with black markings on their hands and Faces, some had long ponytails woven from the black markings.

Alongside them were large, red, muscular, four armed men, elven like blue skinned lizards that sped around on ball bearings set to their feet.

All of them dancing, laughing, playing music or just lounging about.

Two of the Aliens, for that is what they were, a Tetramand and a Revonnian were leaning against the rails as the others partied behind them. Jen swimming underneath them, making sure to keep out of sight, overheard their conversation.

"So, when's the prince coming out to join us?" Asked a eye patch wearing tetramand, swigging a drink from a mug.

"Prince?" Jen whispered to herself.

"Ah. His Majesty is still in the Cabin Study getting himself Ship-Shape." The Revonnian next to the Tetramand said, a bandanna wrapped around his head and hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He gestured downward at the other end of the Ship, where Jen turned and saw some wide-panned windows. "He ALWAYS insists on being properly decked out in his Proto-Tech Armor, which, I can't blame him as it cost a small fortune and times have been difficult lately."

Jen then turned and swam to the windows followed by Tak, vaguely hearing the finished up conversation from the Tetramand

"Yeah. Might as well get as much use out of it as possible." Nodded the Tetramand. "But he better get out here soon. Looks like rough weather a brewing."

*****************************************************************************************

The Little Mermaid swam underneath the Window and gazed up at them in curiously.

"Come on, Tak." Jen said, turning to her friend. "Give me a boost up."

"All right." Tak said, yelping a bit as Jen sat on his head but his neck stretched out long and soon Jen was grabbing the edge of the windowsill and pulling herself off his head to look into the Cabin.

Inside a Tall and well-built figure was finishing cinching up his boot. His foot was on a chair as he tugged on the boot to make sure it was properly fastened.

His features were strong and sturdy; the black markings on his face were smooth and flat, obviously the hair being shaved down. His Armor was broad, but not bulky, and she could see the strong muscles underneath the leather like material.

But his eyes, his eyes were what got her attention the most, for in the shadows of the room as the deepening Twilight cast over them. His eyes were as golden as the Sun itself. And...he was awfully _Familiar_.

"It's..it's him!" Gaped Jen, reaching up to pull off her wreath and cast it back into the sea. "My Little Stone Prince!" Her eyes widen in appraisal of the young man, her eyes scanning up and down his body. "But...he's all Grown Up!"

Jen sighed, leaning her head to gaze at him in a dreamy fashion, as Rook turned from grabbing a sash with a golden sun on it and strapping it to his chest.

"And so _Handsome_"

"Jen! What are you doing up there!?" Tak called out.

"Shh! Tak, be Quiet!" Jen shushed, turning to frown down at Tak. Before turning to look through the window more. "Can't you see I'm admiring the view?"

****************************************************************************************

Inside the Cabin, Rook, for that was the princes name, was finished with getting ready when a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Yes?" The Door opened to reveal a Cerebral-crustacean scuttling inside. "Ahh. Professor Brainstorm, is everything ready?"

"Indeed, Sire. The Gentlemen are awaiting you on Deck to carry on the celebration." The Crustacean said in a British accent. As Rook left the Cabin the two walked down the Galley and were heading up the stairs.

"This is a momentous occasion for you, My Boy. Your Eighteenth Birthday is something you will NEVER forget!"

Rook sighed in a downtrodden way.

"I do not see the point of it. Why should we waste money on a celebration, when so many of my people currently going hungry or are without homes?"

The Crustacean hummed in a thoughtful manner.

"In times of Hardship, it's best to make merry, in order to take one's mind off of the troubles. If only temporarily, so to be able to keep on persevering to salvation." The Lobster explained to the Alien Prince.

Rook Nodded. "That makes a lot of sense, Professor."

"Thank you, I just made it up in my head." the Advisor chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Once on Deck, The Prince and Advisor stood in front of the gathered Sailors, with boxes of Fireworks collected around them and near the edge of the Ship.

Jen and Tak clung to the side and peered from under the rails at the auspicious event. Thou Jen's eyes were trained on the Catlike Prince.

"Best do the honors, Sire." Said the Cerebal-Crustacean with a lite candle in it's claw. "It looks to be storming soon."

Indeed, Dark clouds were gathering and swirling above the ship in a Ominous sight.

"Very Well." Said Rook, taking the Candle and striking a stiff posture with one hand placed behind his back.

"I hereby declare, my Sixteenth Birthday, right royally...Celebrated!" Rook cheered up on the final part.

Lighting the wick of the fireworks, started the chain reaction of ALL the fireworks going off one by one.

"Ooooh! Ahh! Oh!"

Everyone gasped and moaned in pleased surprise, as the various Fireworks exploded in the air in a dazzling display.

"GAAH!" Jen screamed in surprise, once the fireworks went off, one of them shot up from in front of her face. She and Tak let go gasping in shock, Tak sliding into his shell, as Jen dove beneath the water to stare at the lights bursting in the air through the waters surface, eyes shimmering in awe.

"Oh! How beautiful!" Jen cooed, before chuckling and bopping Tak's shell to draw him out. She pointed up at the lights. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Well..." Tak chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Despite the heart pounding fear at first, they ARE lovely."

"Like Anemones made of Fire!" Jen breathlessly canted.

Soon the Two got their courage to breach the surface and clap at the sight of the rainbow colored sparkles and red flashes.

But as the fireworks exploded, so did a booming blast of Thunder, as the wind picked up in a frigid blast, causing Jen and Tak to hug themselves shivering. Rain fell down hard as the last firework shot into the air, at the same time, a bolt of lighting shot across the sky.

"I say, now that was impressive." Rook complimented, reaching upward to the sky impressed.

"No, Sire!" Professor Brainstorm tittered nervously. "THAT was lighting and WE'RE in trouble!"

A shocked look shot across Rook's face, as he saw the men scrambling to get loose objects off the deck and secure the rigging's.

"Better get below, Sire. This one's a mean one, No Mistake!" Brainstorm advised his young charge.

"No, no, Professor brainstorm, I must help My Subjects." Rook rebuked as he dashed down the deck to aid his fellow ship mates.

"As you wish, Sire. Ohhhh!" Brainstorm scuttled as the ship rocked violently, before falling over onto his side.

Rook leapt over a barrel and soon was tugging on a a rigging, to prevent it from snapping due to the force of the wind, blowing on the sail.

"Oh No!" Gasped Jen, desperately trying to keep the wind from blowing her hair in her face. "They're in Danger!"

"So will we!" Yelled Tak over the rushing wind, trying to keep from being swept away by the waves. "We have to get out of here!"

But at that moment a bolt of lightning struck down on the mast of the ship, shattering it into pieces and causing the sail to fall down onto the deck. The various Alien Sailors tried to dodge the debris or lift it out of the way, in order to make for the lifeboats.

"Jen, we must leave!" Tak cried out reaching for Jen. But she dodged her friend and swam in the direction of the Ship.

"No! Jen! Jen, please, come back!" But A large wave swept Tak under the water and he lost sight of his friend.

On the Ship Deck, Rook crawled out from under the sail and rushed forward to lift the mast off of The Revonnian from before, who's legs were pinned under the mast.

"No! No, Sire! It's too late, save yourself!" The Sailor pleaded.

But Rook refused to listen, not allowing a subject of his kingdom to die on HIS watch, grunting as her exerted all of his strength lifting up the mast.

"Just...A few...more...INCHES!" Finally the Mast was lifted and the Revonnian rolled out from underneath.

"Ahhh!" The Sailor screamed.

A MASSIVE WAVE WAS RISING AND HEADING _STRAIGHT_TOWARD THE SHIP!

Jen cried out in alarm as the Wave slammed into the Ship, sending the ship down beneath the water, the force of the collision smashing the ship into pieces.

"Oh No!" Jen cried out as she dived and shot through the water toward the broken sinking remains of the Ship.

"I must try to save them!" Jen gasped from exertion as she pushed herself to swim faster. Trying to avoid the debris that sunk through the water to the bottom of the Sea.

The others on the ship had managed to avoid being dragged down with the ship, clinging to various wreckage and such. brainstorm burst out of the water, levitating himself and others with his telekinetic powers.

"The Prince, where...?"

The Revonnian from before was balancing himself on a crate and looks despondent at his admittance.

"Saved my life...but he's surely lost his..."

Jen looked around urgently for The Prince and finally spotted him!

The Broken off helm of the ship was sinking and Rook was being dragged down with it, due to a rope cord entangled around his leg.

Jen swam over and grabbed a hold of Rook, looking into his face for any sign of life, and saw his eyes open briefly at her as she gaped at him in worry. But his eyes shut close and he was still.

"I've got to do something!" Jen panicked. She went down to Rooks leg and tried to free him from the rope, but it was too tangle to untie quickly enough, The prince would drown before long! Jen used what she had at her disposal and pulled Oyster off her tail fin, before frantically using it to cut The Prince loose.

Jen swam up, looping her arms under his armpit and tugged him upward to the surface, the clam she pulled off following after the two.

"Bahh!" Tak yelled in surprise, spitting out the salt water as another wave splashed into his face, shaking the droplets from his face.

"JEN! JEN!?" Tak yelled out into the air.

"Over here!"

Tak turned and spotted Jen with The Prince in her arms, trying to keep his head above the water to give him air.

"What are you doing!?" Tak yelled incredulously.

"Just Help me keep him afloat!" Jen snapped, straining under the weight of the prince and his armor.

"Urrrr." Tak moaned in trepidation. "Why do I let you talk me into these things!?"

Tak floated near them and allowed Rook to be placed on top of his shell, giving Jen the opportunity to do what she needed to do.

"Here goes nothing."

Jen used her brief moment of freedom to run her hand over the Hourglass shaped emerald set on her golden bracelet. Instantly it glowed with a bright green neon flash. As it did, the wind stopped, the thunder quieted, the sea calm and the storm clouds above dissipated.

"Oh, Thank Neptune." Jen sighed gratefully. "I'm glad that what I was told was true..."

"Jen!?" A nervous voice called out, Jen turning to see Tak trying to keep The Prince on his shell in vain.

"Ahh!" Jen leaped and grabbed a hold of Rook, Tak placing himself under Rook's one arm as Jen took the other.

"Okay, the storm is over." Jen told Tak.

"But...How?" Tak wondered.

"My Bracelet." Jen held it up for Tak to see. "The Emerald has the power to calm storms, there are only Two like it in the WHOLE world. I have one and My Cousin Gwen has the Other."

"Oh..." Tak muttered, knowing better then to try and further broach the subject with Jen.

"I'll take it from here, Tak." Jen said, pulling Rook into her arms.

"By The Dark Spectre Queen's Cauldron, you are stubborn!" Tak pulled Rook's arm back over his shoulders. "Let someone help you for once, Jen."

"I..." Jen nodded, relenting as she noticed they weren't anywhere NEAR land at the moment. "Okay. Thank you, Tak."

The Two swam all night, is was exhausting but soon the trio came to ashore of the sandy beach of a land unknown to Jen or Tak.

But the two landed on the shore, all three of them passed out from the trial of swimming all night and carrying the Prince above the water. But Jen was spooked awake when the Oyster following her, clamped back down onto her tail.

"Oh!" Jen sat upright startled, but turned to see Tak snoozing on the sand in his shell, she smiled but that smile dropped as she looked over at The Prince.

"Oh no...Don't be Dead, my Lovely Prince!" Jen leaned forward to press her left hand to his chest, as she placed her right hand against his cheek.

"You will live, your skin is still warm!"

"Ahhh." Rook opened his mouth to cough out a handful of water, before sighing as his lungs filled with water.

"And you have breath!" Jen stared at Rook, blushing as she took in his handsome features. "Oh, what would I give to see your Darling eyes open again..."

Peering over her shoulder back at Tak, still asleep, so without hesitating Jen leaned down and pressed her lips to Rook's in a gentle kiss.

Suddenly The Prince stirred, Jen leaning back in surprise, as Rook's eyes slowly open and he looked up at Jen. She smiled down at into the Revonnian's Golden Eyes. Rook smiled back as well, but fell unconscious again.

**Ring-Ring**

The Sound of a bell clanging was heard in the distance and Jen also heard, the sound of humans approaching!

"Tak!" Jen harshly whispered, grabbing her friend and diving back into the Ocean.

"Wha-what, who, Jen!? What are..." Tak spluttered, shocked to be dunked back into the water. But Jen pressed her finger to her lips to shush him, the two hide themselves behind a rock and watched as a Young Revonnian Girl in a white dress, a Old grey-bearded Galvan and Two Tetramands ran to the prone figure of The Prince.

The young Revonnian kneeled beside The Prince and gasped upon looking at his face.

"By The Spirits! It's Rook! Prince of Blonko!" Gasped the girl.

Jen sighed in a dreamy fashion, having heard what the Alien Girl called The Young Man, she now knew the name of Her Prince.

"Rook...what a wonderful name." Jen sighed, kneeling her head ontop of Tak's as she hugged him tightly.

"Hrrk. Jen?" Chocked Tak, his cheeks puffed out. "Your squeezing too hard."

As Jen dropped Tak in surprise and apologized, the Two Tetramands quickly fetched a litter and started to carry Rook away to the Large Temple on the Hill.

The Young Revonnian turned to the Old Galvan with a sad expression.

"I do hope he recovers consciousness soon. He is an old childhood friend of mine and I will have to return home in a few weeks."

"Do not Worry, Princess Rayona." Assured the Tiny Galvan. "My people will take good care of him, if he hasn't recovered by the time you have to leave."

Jen sat on top of the Rock, stretched out with exhaustion, for all she could do was watch as Rook carried away around the bend and out of sight.

"Ohhhh...Well...I got my wish.." Tak looked up at Jen quizzically.

"He opened his eyes again..." Jen reached to touch her lips, still tingling from the sensation of kissing Rook

'_And I got to learn his name...and give him my first kiss...'_Jen thought to herself.

"Come on, Jen." Tak said gently, reaching out a hand to Jen. "Let's get you home."

Jen accepted Tak's hand and pulling her off the rock, the two began the long swim back to the merman palace.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Be sure to read and review :D


	5. Chapter 5- The Days After

_All mermaids return from their first ascension, almost excited beyond words, but __**Always**__ glad to be back._

For me however...it was different.

********************************************************************************************

Jen was saddened upon her return to the Palace, even getting a new Human Trinket; a shoe from the foot of her prince did little to appease the pain in her heart.

Tak couldn't get Jen to talk about it, so he ventured out to find her Sisters and bring them to Jen, at her location beneath the Stone stone.

The Girls quickly went with Tak to Jen's garden, where she lay with her face buried in her arms, clutching the shoe tightly in her hand like a lifeline.

"Sis!" Elena spoke in a worried tone, startled to see Jen in such a depressed position.

"Why didn't you tell us you were home?" Ester scolded with a concerned frown.

The Girls swam closer and were very, very distressed to see Jen slumped in such a way, not even making a sound at their approaching.

"What's Happened!?" Eunice cried put in fear.

"What's wrong?" Julie came to float down in front of Jen, as Ester swam up to the side, Euinice sat a little ways down and Elena placed a comforting hand on Jen's shoulder.

In way of a answer, Jen handed Eunice the Shoe she had _"Jokingly"_ asked for, a downcast expression on her face.

"Jen, what's the matter?" Elena softly inquired.

"Yes, wasn't this what you ALWAYS wanted?" Julie asked.

"It didn't turn out the way I thought..." Jen whispered, her eyes misting over with sadness for Mermfolk do not possess the ability to cry.

"But surely it was the most beautiful place you'd ever seen." Ester retorted.

"Oh, yes!" Jen lightened up slightly, nodding at Ester in agreement. "It all took my breath away but..."

"But what? Tell us!" The Sister prodded on.

Jen looked down at her hands, unsure to tell her Sisters, cause if they learned she was feeling this way over a Human, they'd laugh at her for her silly behavior!

But a hand gently placed over hers, drew her attention up to Elena who smiled with a soft expression at her and Jen _Knew_ they wouldn't laugh.

"Tell us..." Elen said softly.

"Okay.." Jen sighed.

And she did.

The Sister sat silently, listening to Jen's tale, enraptured by her adventure and rescuing of Prince Rook with their heads bowed in sympathy at the end of Jen's story.

"That's the saddest story I've _Ever_ heard.." Julie said sadly, when Jen finished her recounting.

Elena's eyes were shut, with her head tilted thoughtfully to the side as she went over what Jen had just told them.

"Hmmm. A kingdom with a Golden Sun on its banner, eh?" Elena opened her eyes and turned to Jen with a small smirk. "I _Know_ this place!"

Jen looked up from her slouched position with a beaming smile, as Elena knowingly winked at her, the joy on Jen's face causing the other Sisters to burst into light laughter.

Soon, the Girls were surfacing through the water, just a few feet away from the shore of a large palace of limestone. Perched high up on a cliff, she could see the castle and to her immense delight, there on the top of a Tower, glowing from the sunlight reflected off it was the symbol that had been on the banner of her prince's ship!

A large Golden Sun.

'_Here's his home!'_ Jen squealed internally. '_And if I wait here long enough I shall see him again!'_

Unable to contain her joy, Jen wrapped her arms around Elena's neck before kissing her cheek as she began diving and leaping through the water toward the Palace.

Watching their little sisters joy, the girls started to float away to head back home, so to ensure nobody would be looking for them later.

As they headed back, Ester swam up to Elena with a worried expression, biting her lips to think of what she would say next.

"Go on, say it." Elena spoke out, snapping Ester's eyes onto her Sisters face. "You think I've made a stupid choice that I've only FORCED her into the same position Gwen was..."

Ester frowned at the words put into her mouth, Elena saw her displeased expression and quirked an eyebrow at Ester.

"No? Then what _DO_ you think?" Elena asked, pausing to float on the water as the twins dove down and she turned to face Ester.

"I just think, maybe we should stay with her to make sure Jen doesn't get into trouble." Ester replies frankly.

"She's gonna get into trouble, whether we watch her or not." Elena sighed. "It's how Jen's ALWAYS been..."

"Well, can't we ask Tak to keep an eye on her then?" Ester questioned.

"You know how she'll react to that!" Elena retorted. "Besides, if we try to look after her, she'll resent us for it."

Elena turned sadly, to look at her Joyful Little Sister, knowing full well of the path she was heading down upon.

"She's growing up now..." Elenea closed her eyes and bowed her head sadly, before opening them to look up at Jen. "She's got to make her _OWN_ decisions...and learn from her _Own_ mistakes."

Days, weeks, months passed and Jen kept vigil in the bay of outside of the palace, but never once spying her Prince.

The only times she ever left was when night fallen, for surely her prince would be asleep and not come until Daylight.

During those times, she was quiet, withdrawn and seemed to keep to herself at all times.

Only coming home to eat and get some rest.

Worried, her parents asked her Grandfather to go and speak with her, for Jen and Max had ALWAYS been the closet members of the family.

But Jen didn't even wish to speak to HIM!

So, Grandmother Verdona came to see her and learn what was troubling Her Granddaughter

"Hello, Grandma." Jen answered, sitting on her Giant Clam bed as she absently plucked the petals off a white sea-flower. She was in a better mood and smiled cheerfully at Verdona.

"My, you're looking lovely this morning." Jen complimented.

"No, flattery, I'm _Very_ angry with you, Jen." Verdona clucked in a disapproving tone. "You're distressing your poor parents AND your Grandfather; now what is going on with you, Child?"

Jen looked startled, she never heard her Grandma so serious before...but, she realized she had to tell at least ONE Adult in her family the Truth.

Thou she suspected her Sister's knew, she had never outright told anyone, which is why the moment was now.

"Grandma...I...Feel so strange." Jen answered, placing her hand over her heart and squeezing her eyes tight in despair. "I feel like there's a hole in my chest, searing me with an unbelievable pain..."

Jen let loose a sob, bowing her head, crushing the flower in her hands as she sobbed out loud.

Verdona rushed over to her Granddaughter, and held her closely, cradling the Little Mermaid to her chest as she rocked her back and forth gently.

"Oh, Grandma..." Sniffled Jen. "I don't understand why I feel this way!"

Jen cried and cried for what seemed like hours, but eventually calmed down and had her chin lifted to look into her Grandmother's soft blue eyes.

"Now, now...tell Grandma Verdona, what troubles her Little Pearl." Verdona soothed.

She explained to her Grandmother about rising to the surface, seeing the ship, her stone prince and rescuing him from the storm.

"That was a very brave and selfless thing you did, Jen." Verdona praised. "I'm proud of you...but child, why are you so sad then?"

"I can't understand it either..." Jen sighed unhappily. "I want to see him, but even thou I swim by his Castle every day since then...I haven't spotted him _Once_!"

Jen leaned her head on Verdona's shoulder, letting her rub her hand up and down her arm in a comforting fashion.

"Why do you want to see him?" Verdona asked.

"I don't know...All I know is how _**Strange**_ I feel...Both _Happy_ and in _Pain_."

Jen pulled away to gaze at her Grandmother, question's bubbling in her mind, while slow realization dawned across Verdona's Deep Blue Eyes.

"Why do I feel so strange?" Jen whispered.

"Oh..." Verdona reached out to cup Jen's face in shocked, disbelief. "Little One, you haven't fallen in love!?"

Jen smiled in denial, smiling as she looked at her flabbergasted Elderly Grandmother.

"Oh No, I know what love is..." Jen leans to hug her Grandma tight around the waist. Her Grandmother chuckles as she pats Jen on the back.

"Do you?" Verdona questions in an amused way.

Of course!" Jen sighs in a happy way. Nuzzling into her Grandmother's soft, billowy hair in contentment.

"I love you, Grandpa, Mother, Father, My Sisters..."

"It's not the same." Chuckled Verdona, shaking her head at the naivety of her Little Mermaid.

"It's not?" Jen looked up in surprise. Verdona gently shook her head with a small smile on her lips.

Jen looked down in soft disbelief.

"I'm in love?" jen's face brightened and a smile broke out on her face for the first time in six months. "I'm in love!"

Jen happily lies down with her head in her Grandmother's lap, playing with a strand of Verdona's long White hair, as she flicked her tail happily.

"Oh, Thank you, Grandmother!"

"For what?"

"For finally putting an answer and name to my misery, now I know exactly what to do to appease my pain."

"You do?" Verdona sounded surprised.

"Yes!" She lifted herself up and draped her tail across her Grandmother's lap in place of her head, beaming at her brilliant solution.

"I shall go up to his castle and when he appears, I'll call out to him!"

"Jen.." Verdona reached out quickly, clapping her hands into her own wrinkled ones with a frantic look in her eyes. "He...H-he might not find you to his liking."

"What are you talking about?" Jen questioned, surprised that her Grandmother was discouraging her from happiness.

"All the Mermen I've ever met say I am pleasing to look at..." Jen proudly stated.

"Mmmm. You're a Very pretty mermaid." Verdona hummed, patting her granddaughter's cheek in an admiring way.

"Then, Rook will _Also_ find me attractive." Verdona sighed in an exasperated way, turning to stare out the window as Jen started bragging about her _"Fine Qualities_"

"And I can swim faster than ANY mermaid in the Seven Sea's!" Jen bragged. "And I can sing and tell him stories of shipwrecks and The Great Whales..."

"But you cannot "_Dance_" Verdona cut in.

Jen looked up in a surprised kinda confusion at her grandmother.

"What does..."_Dance_" mean?" Jen asked.

Verdona turned from the window with a nostalgic look on her face, seeing her Granddaughter's expression seemed to deepen the feeling of Nostalgia.

"My Dear, I'm going to tell you a secret...Something VERY few know in the Ocean." Verdona chuckled as Jen eagerly scooted over to hear her Grandmother's story.

"Long, long ago when I was your age," Verdona pauses with a small chuckle. "Yes, I was your age once, strange as it may seem...I fell in love with your grandfather."

"Grandma, is this gonna be one of those "Pearl and Snakes" talks? Because Mom already gave me MORE than enough info about it." Jen warned with a wince.

"No!" Verdona said with a little frown. "What I was gonna tell you was, your Grandfather was magnificent in all his splendor, hair brown as dried seaweed, eyes dark as a cavern and his voice." She shuts her eyes as she happily remembers. "It was his VOICE, I fell in love with as he walked alongside the Beach, a song booming forth from his lips."

"Walked!?" Jen lifted her hand to her heart in utter shock. "You mean he was….Human?"

"Yes..." Verdona nods in admittance. "THAT is how I know so much about the Human World, and why your Grandfather has his..."_Misgivings_" about Humans."

"I don't understand...what happened?" Jen asked.

"We fell in love, I dared to wave to him from the top of a wave and he rushed to me with a large beaming smile." Verdona slightly bashful. "I remember how I felt when he stared at me wriggling in the sand cause of my Tail I thought for sure he would laugh at me for it."

"And did he?" Jen asked warily."

"No.." Verdona smiles warmly. "He just bent down and lifted me into his strong arms. Carried me away to it on a large rock on the beach...and we talked for Hours and Hours and Hours. Course, I knew then...I could NEVER be happy unless we were always together"

"So you DO understand how I feel, Grandma" Jen cheers, hugging Verdona and nuzzling her head onto her shoulder.

"Only too well." Verdona sighs, squeezing Jen's hand in her own.

"But...How did Grandpa wind up a merman?" Jen questioned.

"I happened to hear of his impending marriage to another woman..." Verdona started but was cut off by Jen's gasp of shock.

"But what about you!?" Jen gaped like a fish at her Grandmother, who chuckled in an obliging tone.

"Child, I was a mermaid. And he was a land Warrior, expected to MARRY a land woman, one who he could take in his arms and dance across a silver floor." Verdona sighs. "In order for us to be together, I went to the Dark Spectre Queen, and she gave me a magic knife."

Verdona held up her hand, like she was holding a knife, like she was all those years ago.

"I brought it to him, costing me 9 black pearls and 24 Spanish doubloons, but I got it and we met on the shore." Verdona carries on with an airy expression on her face. "I was told to give it to him, if he REALLY loved me, he'd use it to slash at his Shadow."

"Why would he do that?" Jen asked.

"If you'd stop interrupting, Jen, I would explain." Jen blushed in a abashed manner at her Grandmother's light scolding and lowered her head, allowing Verdona to carry on with her story.

"In order for us to be together, your Grandfather would have to become a merperson like me. So the instant the knife cut away his Shadow. He lost his soul."

Verdona clasped her hands over her chest at the vivid memory that played out in her mind as clearly as ALL those years ago.

"He then lost his Human legs, and gained a large and strong blue tail." Verdona described. "His tail was as blue as the sky with a golden frill that extended from his lower back all the way to his broad tail fin."

Verdona smiles happily at the memory.

"We then dived beneath the waves and we were married soon after, then your Grandfather won the Great 1000 Year Chum War and was crowned King of the Sea. The rest, My Dear. Is History."

Jen had listened enraptured by the story, taken by the story of her Grandmother and Grandfather, but one little fact irked her about it.

"What's a Soul?" Jen asked.

"Humans possess Souls. They are a sorta embodiment of their consciousness that we merfolk do not possess." Verdona asked, drawn out of her recollection.

"We can live as long as Three-Thousand years, minus an accident, and have a mass array of magical powers but when we die, we dissolve into sea-foam for we have no soul to maintain our existence. That is the sacrifice for our lifespan and powers."

Jen grew quiet at hearing this little fact.

"Btu Humans have their souls that outlive them, as they only live to be fifty, sixty and if they reach a Hundred it's considered a Miracle!" Verdona continues on. "An immortal soul that lasts forever, even after their bodies have turned to dust. The soul rises through the air like we do to the surface, through the clouds, beyond the stars, into beautiful regions...that we may _never_ see."

"But...isn't there a way to become a Human?" Verdona whipped her head at Jen in shock at her question. "Because...I'd much rather have ONE day as a human to live FOREVER after I've died."

"Oh, My pearl. Do you understand what you're saying?" Verdona gasps in horror. "We are MUCH happier than the Humans, your Grandfather can attest to THAT. Three-Thousand years is a very long time to swim and play and explore the sea. Plus, with all the magic and mysteries down here, each year is happier than the Last!"

"But Grandfather loved you, which I think greater then Magic, did that not encourage you to want to become a Human like him?"

"It was easier for him to be a merman, then for Me to be a Human, My pearl." Verdona states sadly. "And is his love lesser for casting aside his Soul?"

"But I would think if a human can share his heart, can't he share his soul with you too?"

Verdona shook her head at Jen's spot on deduction.

"You ARE correct, My Child." Verdona chuckles ruefully. "If he loves you more than life itself, enough to forget his family and sacrificing everything he is or ever will be, then you will be granted an immortal soul."

"Couldn't I gain a soul too?" Jen asked. "Even if Rook's an Alien and not a Human?"

"Yes...yes...but...I doubt, even if he loves you above all others, his people wouldn't accept you, My Dear." Verdona says softly, gently sliding her hand down Jen's light green tail in sadness.

"Humans see our tails as ugly. While Aliens find our Tails and Resemblance to Humans offensive." Verdona answered. "So, if our love was not accepted on land, only Under the Sea could we be together."

"But if I was a human...I could maybe win His Love and a Soul." Jen said with a sad gaze at her tail.

"Jen, please." Pleaded Verdona, grabbing Jen by the side of her arms and shaking her to bring her out of her thoughts. "You must forget him! Or you can NEVER be _Truly_ happy!"

"NO!"

Jen shouted out in rejection, slapping her tail as she broke free of her Grandmother's grasp, swimming toward the Doorway, pausing as she brushed aside the sea-weed curtain to look back at her Grandmother.

"If I can't be with Rook, then I can _Never_ be happy again!" Jen snapped out.

"Jen, you've gotta to get him out of your mind! There is NO room in our world for _Human Love_!"

Verdona cried out as she reached out to Jen in a frantic grasping way.

But it was too late, for her Granddaughter had swum out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6- The Beach

___After my talk with Grandma, it had been a whirlpool of events for me, as I tried to listen to Grandma but couldn't forget no matter how I tried. ___

___Soon after that Rook appeared at his palace for the first time in a _**__****long**___ time.___

___People had celebrated and rejoiced over the return of their Prince.___

___While I watched from the water, staring at the man who had captured my heart, close enough to see his face but not close enough for him to see me.___

___I watched him ride about on his horstrich during the day, ride into the town on those strange wooden contraptions pulled by the Horstriches or he'd just sit on the ledge of his balcony and stare out into the waters.___

___I liked to imagine that he was searching for me.___

___But I soon realized a Year had passed. I was Sixteen and nowhere NEAR getting close to Rook, let alone his heart, and it stabbed at me like a knife in my chest.___

___Grandpa Max had been livid when he heard I had fallen for land prince, refusing to let me out of his sight, or have me chaperoned at ALL times.___

___But my Oldest Sister Elena could see how much I was in love, so when My Family had held a Royal Ball, Elena had helped me sneak away from the celebration.___

___Little did she know it would be the LAST time she ever saw me in Mermaid form, for I did not sneak away to the surface like she assumed, instead I snuck away to the ONE person who could help me.___

___The Dark Spectre Queen of the Sea.___

___It was a terrible Journey, through the Whirlpool and the Bubbling Lake of Mud, but I soon came to her Lighthouse at the bottom of the Great Undersea Volcano. I felt I would be burned alive, for a wave of fire came straight at me from both ends, and had I not called out I would've surely died.___

___"_**__****DO NOT KILL ME, DARK SPECTRE QUEEN OF THE SEA! I'VE COME TO ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"**__

___The flames froze and pulled away back into the Volcano and the Door of the Lighthouse slowly opened...the rest, is all too well known..._

It was calming to be near the ocean. To feel the mist cover your face, washing away the sweat after a hard day's work. Rook rubbed the mist that kissed his forehead, smearing little bits of water over his orange eyes. Squinting slightly at the salty texture, the young prince grumbled under his breathe and walked along the barren beach. Water occasionally wet his shoes, but nothing felt more uncomfortable than the thoughts in his head.

The ocean was a form of escape for the young Revonnian, a means to get away from the hustle and bustle of royal life. Inching his gaze slightly away from the damp cliff side, Rook noticed the lights of his town trickle over the waves.

"I do not know what to do with them," he sighed in defeat, "my people depend on me, but I do not have the answers they seek."

A sinking feeling waved in his stomach, knowing that Rook would have to come inside soon for an afternoon meal. A meal that not everyone in his town could enjoy. Sometimes his mother would try to make Rook feel better. She often kept saying that as a future leader, Rook needed his nourishment so that his mind would be clear when making laws or helping the people. Despite this, Rook knew there was more he could do.

Occasionally the prince would pay some of his castle maids to take any extra scraps or supplies to the shelters of his kingdom, but with recent events things were even more difficult.

Dust and sand circled against Rook's eyes causing him to snarl in discomfort.

"This famine kills everything," he wiped away the sand from his gaze. "All this dirt is useless to us now."

Before the young prince could continue his thought, a crumbling sound echoed through his sensitive ears. A low moan then came second from an unknown creature. Averting his gaze towards the sound, the prince saw a large boulder in view. Quickly, the blue skinned male tensed. Hoping that the giant rodents native to his land weren't stalking him for food. Searching the ground, Rook grabbed a sharp looking stick that had just washed ashore and approached the nearby boulder from where he heard the sound.

Inching closer and closer, Rook made sure to calculate his steps remembering the training his teachers ingrained for his very survival. As a prince Rook was supposed to have a body guard every step of the way, but Rook was also a man who wanted his own independence. Gripping the bark tightly in his hand, the young Revonnian clenched the muscles in his legs and leaped over the large boulder, landing softly in the sand.

Positioning the long stick as if it were a sword, Rook was ready to strike but not ready for what, or rather who, he had to face. For a moment, the Revonnian didn't know what he was looking at. A person of course, that much was certain, but none like he had ever seen before.

Blinking rapidly with his wide curious eyes, Rook inched closer to the unconscious person half buried in sand. Gently and hesitantly Rook poked the body with his stick, earning a soft moan from the creature before him. The alien had pink skin and brown hair with a slender figure, a rarity for Revonnians or any creature he knew of.

Rook leaned closer to the body determining by its figure and shape in the sand that she was female. Though having never seen someone like her before, he couldn't be sure.

Biting his lip, Rook put down his stick (noticing her figure was too small to do much harm to him) and gently grabbed her wrist, hoping to find a pulse. If this being had such a thing that is. Putting both fingers against her wrist the Revonnian smiled, glad that the girl was alive albeit unconscious.

"Good," Rook sighed in relief, "at least there won't be another funeral this day."

Much to his surprise the girl's eyes flickered open slightly but closed before he could say another word. Rook's jaw slacked when he saw her eyes. Bright green like freshly polished jewels in his kingdom. It had only been for a second, but the prince was captivated by such a rare coloring. Shaking his head away from such curious thoughts, Rook gently took the woman in his arms ready to bring her to his chamber maids and doctors for recovery. It was rare but the prince tried as much as he could to bring his people health care and shelter when needed, since there were so many rooms in his kingdom to spare.

Having another person to help brought a smile to his face.

Before the prince could stand with the young girl in his arms, Rook noticed the sand leaving her body as he picked her up from the ground. Blushing rapidly, the Revonnian noticed that the girl was naked from the waist down and immediately put her back on the ground to cover her with his coat.

"At least we know for sure you are female," Rook said awkwardly.

Carrying her bridal style, Rook set out on foot back up to the castle, unaware of the Large, Black and Ominous storm clouds that quickly began rolling in.

For Jen's Grandfather had learned of her leaving the world of the Sea behind...and he was ******Angry**

*****************************************************************************************

The closer Rook comes to the Castle, the more the black storm clouds seem to get bigger, but it's unnoticed by The Prince shifting the unconscious human girl in his arms and quickening his steps to the castle.

"Somebody!" Rook shouted out. "Fetch a Doctor, food, a drink and prepare a chamber for the Human Girl!"

The wind howls, rain begins to fall, lighting flashes and thunder rumbles soon after Jen is placed in a bed and looked after by The Royal Physician. Rook covers The Mute girl a blanket, as the winds get stronger, but Rook does not notice the winds picking up. His entire focus being on the mysterious young girl laying in the bed.

"I have checked her over, Sire." The Physician a Salarian Lifeform spoke up. "And other then dehydration and exhaustion, I'd say she's in perfect Health.

"Thank you, Doctor Solus." Rook said with a grateful nod of the head. Dr. Solus returned the nod with one of his own and stepped out of the guest bedroom.

Rook knelt beside the bed, eyes stuck on the strange girls face, so unlike any of his own people or the more humanoid Aliens he's seen and yet...it was more captivating and entrancing than any other he'd seen in his life.

*****************************************************************************************

A Older female Revonnian hurried down the hall, drapes being knocked aside as they blew into her face by the wind. Of medium height, regal and violet skinned as rook is she has many jewels adorned on her brow and wrist with kindly old eyes and facial stripes similar to Rook's. Decked in a red dress with wide and draping sleeves, the front of her dress was embedded with spiral disc's, clanging against her body as she rushed down the hall.

This Was Queen Uuba, Queen Of Blonko, Rook's Mother and Mother of 16 children.

She had heard some VERY odd News, and despite the warning signs of a Hurricane, she hurried to find her Son and their New Guest.

Ignoring the Boom of Thunder, flash of lightning and rain that was coming down in bucketfuls!

Queen Uuba hurried into the Guest Chamber, startled to see her Son kneeling down beside the bed in which a lovely and strange looking young girl was resting on. The Girl's left arm was draped over her stomach, revealing a large golden bracelet with a Large Emerald set in it.

Her skin was pale and pink, hair brown as dried out seaweed and short, around her neck was a necklace of Nine black pearls and Gold Coins.

"Who is this Young Human?" Uuba inquired of her Son, amazed by the Girls appearance as she'd heard of but NEVER met a human in person. Last she heard, they all dwelt on Earth.

"I do not know, Mother." Rook said, gently reaching out to brush hair out of Jen's face. "I found her washed up on the shore. I do not know where she came from or her name. She has not recovered and has remained asleep since then."

"Perhaps she is the victim of a ship-crash..." Rook muttered in afterthought.

Uuba carefully reached out to stroke the girls cheek softly, amazed by its texture and smooth feel.

"She is more beautiful than the pictures in books I've seen.." Uuba said in a hushed tone. "Her jewels are finer then ___Any_ Queen I have met..." She raises her eyes to stare at her son thoughtfully.

"Her father must be the King of a Mighty Realm."

Rook nodded in agreement.

"I feel I found her for a reason, Mother." Rook said toward his Mother. "I was once saved by the kindness of a stranger and feel I should show her the same hospitality and charitableness."

"Of course, My Dear. It is only proper that The Spirits would test your gratitude by sending you a poor lost soul." Uuba agreed with a nod.

"Yes, but to think it would be a Human..." Rook said, his eyes always trained on her face.

___**FLASH! BOOM!**_

"Ahh!" Uuba, cried out lifting her arm to shield her face.

"What on Revonna!?" Rook shouted, leaping to his feet as he, just now, noticed the powerful winds and pounding rain.

"Mother! Rook!" A Young Revonnian female and male Revonnian, the same age but older then Rook, burst into the room is a wet daze.

"Aira! Buba!" Rook cried out in alarm, looking around as various objects fell over from the gushing winds.

"Children, what's going on!?" Uuba started in worry, as Aira, the female, helped steady her on her feet.

"We don't know..." Buba shouted, attempting to shut the terrace glass doors, as various servants rushed in to help them.

"It's like the Sea Itself is attacking us." Aira cried out in a panic.

___**CRASH!**_

"Look out!" Rook shouted, throwing himself over the unconscious girl on the bed as a large branch crashed into the Pavilion Doors. Buba managed to jump to the side, as the branch hit the doors, glass and splintered wood went flying.

Aira and Uuba were shield by Two Guards, Buba pulled a Asari maid into a corner to take shelter, and Rook covered Jen with his body letting the glass shard bounce off of his Proto-Tech armor.

Jen jerked at the sudden contact, her eyes briefly opened to gaze up at Rook, eyes shut and covering his head with his hands as he protected her from the storm's wrath, calmly she placed her hand over her bracelet and the Hourglass Emerald glowed brightly, unnoticed by the Royals, with a vivid green glow that lit up the entire room.

*****************************************************************************************

Outside in the Village, various Alien Beings cowered in fear, houses were torn from their foundations as the Hurricane pounded into their Village's.

The rain came down, soaking the ground and the Aliens, the sky that was bright and hot was now Dark As Midnight and cold as Winter. Friends, family and neighbors clung to each other as they all watched as the winds tore through their home's and prepared to die.

******Shhhhhhhh...**

A high pitched tune echoed through the air and the sky, with the wind's dying down as a result, the rain instantly stopped and everyone looked around in shock and amazement.

Everyone stood up slowly, whipping their heads one way and another, except for the destroyed houses, torn up tree's and damp ground... It was as if there was never a storm in the first place!

The Sky was clear and the Sun was shining brightly as it was two hours ago.

As the Subjects of the Blonko Kingdom gaped at their surrounding's in shock at the Unexplainable events.

The Royal family were questioning their sudden good fortune, the storm rising and just as it reached it's destructive peak, died down and all was calm.

As The servants came into the Guest Room to clean away debris, assist others to their feet, or just stroll in to assess the damage.

Rook lifted his head up, once he was sure the storm was over and it was safe to look up.

"Mother, Siblings, are you okay?" Rook asked.

"Yes, we are alright, Rook." Uuba stuttered, brushing dust off her dress in amazement.

"Good..." Rook nodded, looking down he saw the Young Human was still asleep, eyes shut and a calm expression on her face as she breathe softly and slowly.

"Our Guest certainly is a strange one sleeping through a storm like that." Aira commented, as wrung her dress's hem to wring out the water that soaked the bottom of her skirt.

"Yes...she certainly is different." Rook said. "But...I can't help feeling...I've met her from somewhere."

Rook stared down at The Young Human girl's face, who slept a deep and dreamless sleep, finally united with the one she had admired from afar for ___So Long_.


	7. Chapter 7

**_New Chapter. Hope you all read and enjoy. This story was written before "Bros in Space" ep of Ben 10 Omniverse._**

* * *

_Thirty days have passed since the Mysterious young Human had arrived at the Palace, during that whole time, the Inhabitants of the Kingdom worked to repair the damage from the Hurricane that had ravaged their homes, and caused so much destruction in just Two Hours.__Rook stayed by the side of the Young Human Girl, attached to a IV Drip to provide her with hydration and sustenance, the only people Rook saw was the Quarian Maid, Aira, Dr. Solus and his Mother, who brought his meals.__Rook Worried she would wake at all...but one day..._

Jen scrunched her face as she started to wake up, stirring at feeling something cool and damp dabbing against her face. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the marble of the ceiling startled Jen, for a moment she could not remember where she was or how she got there, but...

"Hello." A Voice greeted.

Jen gasped, sitting up startled, and pulling the blanket up to her chin in surprise.

"Don't be afraid." Rook calmly stated, reaching out to steady her with his hands so she wouldn't jar the I.V. in her arm.

"No one will harm you here." Rook reassured. He then turned to the Young Maid in a strange helmet outfit.

"Tali, could you fetch the Doctor?"

"Yes, Sire." Tali, for that was the Aliens name, bowed her head and scurried out of the room.

Rook turned to Jen, who sunk back onto the mattress, once she got over the shock of being here on land with Prince Rook.

"I found you out on the Beach, right before a terrible Hurricane struck our Kingdom." Rook smiled gently at Jen, causing her to smile bashfully at him. "Someone once saved my life in the same way. What's your name?"

"..." Jen opened her mouth, but thou Jen had tried to speak her name. Nothing came out.

Jen clutched her neck in surprise; unsure at first why she wasn't speaking, but the event's from before came back ALL too vividly.

_**"Then, what do you want?" Jen asked.**__**A slow smile formed over Vanessa's features as she swam over to float in front of Jen before reaching out to trail a finger slowly up and down the front of Jen's neck.**__**"THAT which is most precious to you, Your Voice."**_

Jen shut her eyes in a moment of grief, turning away from Rook in despair, for now she could NEVER tell Rook who she was, what she was, or how much she felt for him.

Rook stared at Jen in confusion; a heartbroken expression came over her face, biting her bottom lip in misery it seemed. Her head turned to him and her eyes shut tightly to stave off tears that were forming.

"Are you, alright?" Rook reached out, placing his hand gently over her bracelet wearing hand in compassion. Jen jumped slightly, but looked down in wonder at his hand, slowly turning her gaze up to face him.

"What's wrong?" Rook questioned again, before realization dawned upon him and blinked several times in surprise. "Oh! You can't speak?"

Jen shook her head, patting her throat, before nodding that he was correct.

"Oh Dear..." Rook's eyes hooded in saddened, sympathy. "That is unfortunate, I was hoping you could tell me what happened or where you came from..."

A silence fell over the two, Jen sad but happy to be with Rook, but unable to speak her feelings of Happiness. Rook giving the Mystery Human some silence for her suffering such a ordeal that took her voice.

The Door creaking open caught their attention, as The Salarian Doctor Mordin Solus entering, followed by a Asari, Tali and Rook's Sister, Princess Aira.

"Well, now, how is the patient today?" Mordin spoke in a chipper tone. Coming over as Liara, the Asari, held his doctor's bag, Mordin held up his arm which glowed a Orange Neon color, waving it over Jen.

Startled, Jen ducked under the covers to the surprise of everyone in the room, Rook standing to pull the covers down off of Jen.

"Hmmm...Shy and Anxious behavior, suggests severe trauma, must factor in OTHER influences." Mordin turns to Rook. "Has she talked yet about what happened, Sire?"

"No." Rook grunted, having managed to pull the blankets off Jen. "And I don't think she will be able to..."

Rook left the sentence with the hanging suggestion of what Jen had lost.

"Oh, Goddess, she can't speak?" Liara gasped, hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Poor thing." Aira commented, seating herself on the other side of the bed to reach out and stroke Jen's hair comforting, who flinched in surprise, but finally calmed down when she realized there was no harm to befall The Poor Mermaid.

"You needn't be afraid, Princess. Doctor Solus is simply checking you for injuries, as he is a Doctor." Rook soothed. Taking her hands in his and gently rubbing his thumb over the section between her thumb and pointer finger. "I promise, your safe as long as your here."

Jen beamed brightly at Rook, calming down and smiling gently upon hearing his words.

'_I know you will keep me safe, My Prince.'_ Jen said in her mind. '_Just as I kept you safe in the storm and stayed by your side, until help came to take you back to your home.'_

"I think she understands." Tali piped up, taking the discarded washcloth and placing it back into the basin of water on nearby table.

"Of course, no evidence to suggest brain trauma, despite being unable to speak at present time." Mordin carried on, taking a syringe he quickly stuck Jen in the arm, at the same time pulling out the I.V.

Jen yelped silently, slapping Mordin's hand sharply in a anger, causing startled laughter to erupt from the females and a scolding glance from Rook to be aimed at Mordin.

"Doctor, I'd appreciate a warning next time. She IS a Guest in the Palace."

"Of Course, just wanted to inject Medi-gel to heal up hole from I.V. and restore stamina." Mordin says, rubbing his hand to soothe the pain from the slap. "But, at least we know reflexes are working."

Jen pouted, rubbing the spot where she was stuck, but lightened up when Rook held up her hand to examine her bracelet.

"I don't suppose this could be a clue to ascertain who she is, Doctor?" Rook asked.

"Hmmm." Aira and The Doctor leaned in to gaze at the Golden Bracelet, taking in the detail of the craftsmanship and the Emerald.

"I don't recognize it." Aira spoke up, shaking her head as Mordin nodded in agreement. "And I have been in the Library a lot with Liara studying ancient Civilization's."

"Hmmmm." Rook studied the Bracelet in interest for it seemed...familiar.

As Rook was studying her bracelet, she realized something that had completely slipped her mind, that she had legs!

Jen pulled back the blankets to dangle her legs over the side of the bed, staring down at them in wonder, long, slender, and the same pale color as the rest of her body.

'_She really did it! The Dark Spectre Queen gave me legs for my voice!'_

Jen cheered in her mind, putting her feet down to the floor, do eager to take her first step as a human!

But in her excitement, she had forgotten a very important fact, Vanessa had warned of Pain with every step on land.

Jen opened her mouth in a silent scream of agony, it felt like a sharp jagged knife had been _DRIVEN_ through the sole of her new feet, her knee's buckles and stiffened as she fell to the floor.

"Look out!" Rook had walked around the bed, keeping an eye on Jen as she started to get out of bed and leaping forward to catch her in his arms.

"Easy!"

"Child, are you alright!?" Aira and Uuba had yelped in alarm, grateful Rook was there to catch her so quickly.

Jen leaned heavily against Rook, tears streaming down her face, clutching at her stiff leg from the sudden pain as Rook lifted her up in his arms and helped her back into bed.

"You must not move so quickly." Scolded Rook, settling Jen back into bed and tucking her in. "Your still weak from your ordeal."

Jen stared at Rook, slightly dazed, but grateful none the less that he was by her side.

"But don't you worry, Child." Uuba comforted, stepping over to pat her on the head with a comforting stroke of her hair. "We will see to it that your nursed back to Health."

Uuba nodded to Mordin who nodded in silent agreement, he would see to the Humans care, while Liara, Tali and Aira soon took their leave, soon to return, of course.

"I will go through Aira's wardrobe with her and see if we can't find a suitable dress for her." Uuba said to Rook, before smiling at Jen who returned a small one of her own.

"Now, Child, you just rest and my Son will look after you, with the devotion of a brother. Right, Rook?"

"Of Course, Mother." Rook replied.

As they all left the room, Rook gazed at Jen again, before gently taking her hand in his and patted it comfortingly.

"If it pleases you, I would like to figure out your name."

Jen looked up, confused by Rook's question, but nodded her head giving him leave to try it.

"Is it...Beatrice?" Rook chuckled as Jen's face broke into a mortified, and disgusted expression.

"Okay, No...Susanna?" Jen shook her head. "Helena?" Again a shake of the head. "Eva?" Another shake. "Diana?"

Jen looked at Rook, face scrunched into a thoughtful expression, Jen reached to touch her left wrist and an idea struck her, face lighting up in realization.

'_Tap-Tap_'

Jen reached over to pat Rook's leg, who's eyes were shut and in the thinker pose, but shot open when he felt her touch.

"Yes?" Rook's eyes flickered down to where she had her fingers, tapping against the Emerald on her bracelet.

'_Tap-Tap_'

"Yes, I see it." Rook acknowledged, but saw that she insisted he keep his eyes on her person. "Yes, it's a lovely Gem."

The Human then touched herself on the chest, to indicate herself, then pointing at the gem.

"Yes. And a _Very_ Lovely, Human Girl." Rook said with a chuckle.

Jen rolled her eyes, flattered, but pointed at the Emerald Twice, then back to herself for a while.

"Gem? Gem?" Rook looked from the 'Gem' to 'Jen.' "Oh! I-is that your name then, Gem?"

Jen reached up her fingers to make 'Little' pinching gesture with her fingers, but taking Rook's hand in her's and pointing at her 'Gem' and tracing a symbol on the palm of his hand.

"N-Gem...Gen...Jen?" Rooks eyes lite up a it dawned upon him.

"Jen?"

Jen eagerly nodded in head in answer.

"Jen! Well now..." Rook's eyes softened as he gazed at Jen, his hand still held by her own. "It is a extraordinary Human."

Jen smiled bashfully, looking down with Rook to see they were still holding hands, blushing the two pulled their hands apart.

"I..." '_Ahem!'_ Rook cleared his throat as he stood up from the bed. "I should, probably go fetch you some food." Rook turned to go, but turned back around.

"Oh! If your wondering where your necklace is..." Rook gestures to the drawer next to the bed. "I had it put in there, that way it wouldn't get tangled or choke you..Well, then..."

Rook stared at..."Jen" who stared back, both unsure what to do, before rook clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his body forward, before turning and leaving the room.

Jen sat in the bed, unsure of what to make of her new current position, but she knew she was gonna make the most of it, and maybe...win Rook's love


End file.
